Guerra dos mundos (2005)
A Guerra dos Mundos(en:war of the worlds) é um filme estadunidense de ficção cientifica lançado em 2005 e dirigido por Sterven Spielberg, com Tom Cruiser e Dakota Fanning . O filme custou 132 milhões de doláres e foi um dos maiores sucessos de bilheteria de 2005, ao lado de Star Wars: Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith , Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo e As Crônias de Nárnia:O Leão, a Ferticeira e o Guarda-roupa. O filme é basea do num livro de H.G. Wells que já havia sido adaptado para o cinema em 1953;tanto o filme antigo quanto Livro também recebem o nome Guerra dos Mundos. A Chegada dos Aliens Tudo começa com algumas imagens e a voz do narrador (voz esta que pertence a Morgan Freeman), que falam do ser humoano|homem e seu domíno sobre a Terra, e sobre seres intelectualmente superiores a nós que vêm nos estudando há muito tempo, e que agora decidiram traçar seus planos contra nós. A história começa em um dia comum em que Ray(Tom Cruse) volta para casa para receber os filhos, Rachel(Dakona Fanning) e Robbie(Justin Chawin), que atualmente moram com a mãe, Mary(Miranda Otto), e o padrasto, Tim. Coisas como a falta de leite e Rachel e Robbie terem que dividir o quarto apesar da grande diferença de idade e de sexto mostram que Ray certamente não estava preparado para receber os filhos. Apesar disso, outras coisas chamam a atenção de Ray, como a estranha tempestade que se forma perto de sua residência. A tempestade primeiramente gera fortes ventos que estranhamente sopram na direção dela. E depois, ela liberta uma série de estranhos raios que, além de serem desacompanhados de trovões, atingem sempre o mesmo lugar. Após os raios cessarem, Ray percebe que tudo em sua casa deixou de funcionar. Energia elétrica, telefones,relógios, e aparelhos eletrônicos, todos eles pararam. Ao sair de casa para investigar, Ray descobre que toda a vizinhança está na mesma situação, incluindo diversos carros que não funcionam mais. Ele então vê seu filho Robbie se aproximando, após ter saído com o seu carro sem permissão. Robbie conta para o seu pai onde os raios caíram, Ray decide ir para lá investigar, mas não sem antes repreendê-lo por tar saído com seu carro sem permissão nem carta de motorista. O início dos Ataques Ray caminha até o ponto indicado por seu filho. No caminho, ele se encontra com seu amigo mecânico, Manny, que tenta consetar uma van. Ray recomenda a substituição do solenoite. Em segida, se encontra com mais amigos que também estão curiosos para ver o lugar onde os raios caíram. Quando Ray chega no local, um cruzamento em frente a uma igreja, ele encontra uma multidão em volta de um buraco aberto pelos raios. Ray analisa um pedaço do afalsto, que apesar de ter atigindo pora mais de 20 raios, estava gelado. Um barulho e alguns tremores são sentidos, fazendo com que a multidão se afaste, supresa. Em seguida, o chão começa a se rachar, fazendo com que vidraças das construções próximas estilhacem-se ao serem atingidas pelas rachaduras. Policiais que estavam no local instruem as pessoas a abandonarem o local. Os tremores acabam estraçalhando todo o cruzamento, até abrir uma cratera em seu lugar. Enquanto as pessoas observam atônitas o que sobrou do cruzamento, ``patas´´ mecânicas surgem da cratera e pousam no local, esmaga i ndo carros. Em seguida, uma gigantesca máquina Tripode levanta-se da cratera, causando pânico nas pessoas. Após alguns momentos de ansiedade, a máquina liberta dois pequenos ``braços´´que começam a vaporizar as pessoas com os raios, transformando-as em cinzas e poupando apenas sua roupas. Os raios destroem tudo o que é orgânico, até mesmo arrancando pedaços inteiros das casas de madeira. Ray corre desesperadamente por sua vida, e vira em uma rua. Ele arranja abrigo atrás de um prédio, e observa o Tripode passar e afastar-se, rodeado por uma chuva de roupas que foram arrancados de seus donos. A Fuga De volta para casa, Ray encontra-se em estado de shoque, ignorando perguntas de seus filhos. Em seguida, ele anuncia que devem deixar a casa o mais rápido possível. Ele reúne mantimentos e objetos úteis, e busca seu revólver. Fora de casa, vai para o lugar onde Manny mantém a van que tentava consertar, enquanto seus filhos observam confusos as pessoas desesperadas pelas ruas. Ray entra na van com seus filhos após que Manny conseguiu consertá-la. Manny tentar impedir Ray de levar a van embora, enquanto este tenta a se juntar a ele. Ray desiste de Manny e vai embora bem apresado até que hachel de ver atraz dela uma explosão vindo de traz, então Ray desista e vai embora bem depresa, no mesmo momento que o Tripode vaporiza Manny e começa a destruir a vizinhança. Durante a fuga, é possível ver que o Tripode consegue fazer uma igantesca ponte em pedacinhos, derrubando ela e os veículos em cima das casas embaixo dela, causando grandes explosões. Enquanto Ray dirige rápido e cuidadosamente pela rodovia cheia de carros quebrados, ele tenta contar tudo para os seus filhos, que choram de desespero. A Queda do Avião Enquanto explica o que viu, Ray dirige até a nova casa de sua ex-mulher, mas ela não se encontra lá, tão pouco o seu novo marido. Ray decide passar a noite por lá, mas considera mais seguro dormir no porão. durante a noite, todos são acordados por um barulho muito alto, e algumas luzes. Mesmo sem saber do que se trata, Ray diz que é preciso ir para um local ainda mais seguro. Robbie os carregam para um pequeno cônomo abaixo do porão, instantes antes do porão explodirem chamas. Na manhã seguinte, Ray sai do cônobo para investigar, e descobre não só que parte da casa foi destruída, mas também que toda a destruíção foi causada por um Boeing que caiu na vizinhança, presumidamente atacado pelos alíenigenas. Andando e volta do que sobrou do avião, Ray se encontra com três membros de uma emissora de TV. Uma reporter lhe informa que há milhares de tripodes por tudo o mundo, e não apenas um, como Ray supunha. Ela também conta que os tripodes possuem um Campo de força que tornam todos os míssies disparados pelo exército inúteis, e que o que quer que esteja dirijindo os tripodes, veio junto com os raios. E cuando a reporter disse tudo isso queacontesceu, Ray a reporter e os dois caras ouviram um barulho que veio bem distante então os três membros tinham que ir embora de carro bem depresa em que os tripodes estam vindo pra car então Ray decide ir em frente com seus filhos. Emboscada Nas proximidades da balsa que atravessa o Rio Hudson, eles passam por milhares de refugiados a pé. Estes, ao verem a van, tentam entrar nela, mas Ray não permite. Ao tentar fugir das pessoas, Ray bate no carroe logo em seguida dezenas de pessoas arrancam Ray e Robbie do carro e tentam entrar dentro dele, impedindo Rachel de sair. Ray decide usar seu revólver para conter as pessoas, mas rendindo por outro homem armado que leva a van, mas não antes que Ray pudesse pegar sua filha, e entrar dentro no Ônibus junto com Robbie. Ao entrarem no Ônibus, os três acabam ouvindo disparos da pistola do homem, atirando nas pessoas que tentan entrar na van. O Segundo Ataque Continuando a viagem, eles conseguem novamente chegarem na balsa, eles se encontram com uma conhecida de Ray e sua filha. antes de poderem embarcar, porém tripodes surgem detrás dos morros que cercam a vila e causam pânico geral. O capitão da balsa decide partir, e soldados impedem mais pessoas de embarcarem. Ray e seus filhos conseguem furar a barreira, mas suas duas acompanhantes acabam barradas. Apesar de ter saído da vila, a balsa não está segura pois outros tripode emerge da água e afunda junto com os carros e pessoas. Os três consgue fugir, e observam que os tripodes estão capturando pessoas com tentáculo dentro do rio. Quando chegam á outra margem, eles sobem num morro e observam mais Tripodes chegando e se juntando ao outros para vaporizar e capturar as pessoas. A Grande Batalha Caminhando com outros refugiados, eles ouvem explosões vindas de um campo de batalha detrás de alguns morros. Robbie tenta desesperadamente chegar lá para observar tudo, mas é impedido por seu pai e pelos próprios membros de exército. Ray implora que seu filho fique, mas este se recusa. Vendo que é inutil tentar impedi-lo, e vendo que sua filha está sendo levada pela compaixão de um casal, Ray decide deixar o seu filho partir com os soldados. Mesmo após um ataque maçido de dezenas de mísseis, os Tripodes conseguem avançar, atacandoas pessoas próximas. Robbie é suspodamente engolido pela gigantesca bola de fogo resultante do choque entre os mísseis e com explosões no Campo de Força, e entçai, Ray foge com a sua filha. Esconderijo Agora sem Robbie, Ray e Rachel procuram por abrigo e encontram um homem segurando uma espingarda na entrada do porão. Uma vez no interior do porão, o homem se apresenta como Harlan Ogilvy. Ray acaba percebendo momentos depois que Harlan é na verdade um maníaco que planeja atacar os tripodes ''aparecendo de supresa, bem debaixo dos pés deles, do mesmo jeito que fizeram em conosco. ''Momentos depois, os tripodes do local começam a fazer um barulho semelhante ao de máquinas trabalhando, juntamente com o aparecimento de uma estranha planta vermelha do tipo de trepadeira. Ray observa pela janela os tripodes cavarem a terra, provavelmente para plantar a trepadeira vermelha. Quando as máquinas entram em um silêncio repentino, os três observam um tentáculo dotado de uma olho na ponta entrar no porão para vasculhar o local. Os três